Best Friends
by PotterheadWhovianDemigodGalore
Summary: Just something I wrote for Roxanne and Lysander. Gonna try to post whenever I finish a new chapter. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

_**AN: Something I thought of for Roxanne and Lysander. This is the Prologue. Other chapters will be written in Roxanne or Lysander's POV.**_

_**-ZozoLovesBooks**_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Roxanne!" Lysander urged, " The boats aren't gonna wait for us!"<p>

" They will if Hagrid is in charge!" Roxanne retorted.

"Yeah, but you're cousins aren't going to be so happy about you making everyone wait to start the feast!" Lysander said again, " Do you want a famous James prank on our first day at Hogwarts?"

"No, I guess not... Come on slow poke!" Roxanne said, already running to catch up to the retreating first years.

Roxanne Weasley, youngest daughter to the infamous George Weasley, and Lysander Scamander are two of the several first years starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Roxanne and Lysander are best friends, but are very different from each other. On an average day, Lysander is very dreamy, very much like his mother, the wizard naturalist, Luna Scamander née Lovegood. Where Roxanne takes after both her mother and father, George Weasley and Angelina Weasley née Johnson. She is a notorious prankster within her family, but also a sweet, loving girl.

Lysander is of average height, with dirty blond hair, and sea green eyes, while Roxanne is very tall, with dark skin, hair, and eyes. The two met when they were three years old, on May 2, the same day the Battle of Hogwarts was fought, and Roxanne's father lost his twin brother.

"Haha!" Roxanne says, turning a few heads. She was remembering what had happened about ten minutes ago. They are standing in front of the teachers' table in the Great Hall. The sorting is going on.

"Scamander, Lorcan!" Professor Longbottom calls. Lorcan is Lysander's twin brother, older than Lysander by 13 minutes. Lorcan is very similar to Lysander by their physical appearance, but he is much more aware of his surroundings. After a few seconds, the Sorting Hat calls,

" Hufflepuff!" Lorcan climbs off the stool and stumbles to the clapping table in the middle of the room. He sits next to Creevey, Gwendolyn, another first year previously sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Scamander, Lysander!" Professor Longbottom bellows again.

"Good luck!" Roxanne whispers to him, propelling him forward. He stumbles for a second, then, gaining his composure, walks the rest of the way to the stool. About sixty seconds later, " Gryffindor! " rings throughout the hall. Roxanne claps as loud and hard as she can while Lysander basically runs to the table where most of Roxanne's cousins sit.

A few minutes go by.

"Weasley, Roxanne!" Professor Longbottom calls. On wobbly knees Roxanne walks up to the old, rickety stool. Six seconds later, "Gryffindor!" is heard throughout the hall. With a sigh of relief, Roxanne rises from the stool and sprints to her cousins James, Louis, and Lily. James is a seventh year; Lily and Louis are fifth years. Also her fourth year brother, Fred, is standing, with arms wide open, ready to have Roxanne fill.

"Great job kiddo!" he says, consuming her in a hug. "Go sit down with Lys." She obliges and looks around the room, searching for her various cousins. She sees Rose and her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy, another sixth year, at the Ravenclaw table. Rose stops talking long enough to look up and wave at Roxanne. At the Slytherin table, Roxanne spots her cousin Dominique, sitting with her other seventh year friends. Dom smiles at her. Roxanne turns to the other direction and sees her favorite cousin Hugo sitting with Alice Longbottom at the Hufflepuff table. They stop snogging long enough for both to wave at her. A little ways up the table a little sits Albus, Roxanne's soft spoken sixth year cousin. He offers a friendly smile and a little wave, then mouths, " Eat something, Roxy" to her.

"We both got into Gryffindor!" Lysander exclaims, spitting some food out onto his half filled plate.

"Yeah! I can't wait to write Mum and Dad!" Roxanne replies, beginning to pile her plate high with steaming food.

"It's a shame that Lorc didn't though," Lysander remarks, dejectedly.

"I don't think he feels that way Lys. Look at him, Lorc seems to be enjoying himself if you ask me," Roxanne snorts. Lorcan seems to be cracking joke after joke, while his new friend Gwendolyn laughs very hard, to the point where she snorts.

After about half an hour, the prefects take all the first years on a tour of the castle and then take them to their separate common rooms. The two best friends, Roxanne and Lysander, say goodbye to each other and go to their dorms.


	2. Chapter 1  Lysander

_**AN: Here's chapter 1! It's in Lysander's POV. Wrote it really quickly so it kind of sucks... review please? **_

* * *

><p>I wake up to Andrew Wood hunching over me, a week after the sorting. It's our first weekend at Hogwarts.<p>

"Morning Lysander!" he says, as sweetly as he could.

"Why?" I ask him. He knows very well what I mean by this, Andrew wakes me up every time someone wants me, usually Roxanne.

"You're girlfriend's waiting for you." was the reply I got from him.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I hear Roxanne yell from downstairs.

"How did she know I said that?" Andrew asks, surprised.

" Her father invented Extendable Ears, duh!" Our roommate Bradley Thomas says, "My dad would know, they were used on him and Ginny Potter when they dated in my dad's sixth year."

"You better hurry, Lysander, you don't want Roxy to be mad at you." Our final roommate Frank Longbottom states. Frank has been a good friend for most of our lives."Last time she wouldn't talk to you for a month."

"Ugh, don't remind me, Frank." I mutter under my breath. I get dressed quickly and run down the stairs, thinking about nargles, and how they are everywhere in the ceilings at the castle. Mum told Lorcan and I that before we came, it just never sunk in until we actually got to Hogwarts.

"Oomph!" I exclaim, as I trip over the last few steps.

"You're lucky I'm here to catch you goofball!" Roxy teases, as she helps me up from my fallen state. "You're head is always in the clouds!"

"No it's not!" I retort, but unfortunately, she's right, as per usual, only, I'm not telling her that... She would never leave me alone if I told her that she was right.

"Come ON, Lysander! We promised Lorcan and Gwen that we would meet them to go down to Hagrid's!" Roxy exclaims, excited as ever. Lorcan, Gwen, Roxy and I have been hanging out a ton all week, doing our homework and just talking about random things. Hagrid invited us for brunch today because it's our first ever weekend at Hogwarts ever! Hagrid has invited every one of us Weasley/Potter/Longbottom and now Scamander and Creevey kids on our first weekend to talk and ask how we are doing in our classes etc.

"You made it!" Gwen exclaims, when we reach the Great Hall.

"Knowing Lys, he probably overslept, or fell down when walking to their common room," Lorcan mutters.

"Both actually," Roxy retorts, but smiling. "Let's go down to Hagrid's!"

"Yeah! Can we?" I say, while blushing slightly. It's kind of embarrassing that I forgot about our first brunch with Hagrid.

"Wait! We have to wait for Albus!" Lorcan says. Of all of Roxy's cousins, Albus Potter has the most patience for us first years. He always helps the four of us with our homework, and is the only Potter kid who still visits Hagrid.

Albus arrives a few minutes later with the apology that he overslept. As we walk down the hill to Hagrid's house, Roxy and Gwen hang behind to giggle about something or other. Hagrid may be in his eighties or nineties, but is as hard working than ever. He still does all the work he did when our parents went to school here.

After our trip to Hagrid's, Albus leaves us four first years, saying he has to meet Milly and Reed Finnigan; sixth year twins of Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Finnigan née Patil. Lorcan and I decide to go study in the Great Hall, because we are hungry. Roxanne and Gwen decide to go to the library, they leave us giggly as ever. Giggling is just about the only thing the two of them ever do together.


	3. Chapter 2 Roxanne

**AN: Here's Roxanne's POV. NOTICE the date has changed, its now a week before Christmas break. I think I'll make it third person for their holidays. R&R!**

**-ZozoLovesBooks**

* * *

><p>It's now a week until we go home for the Christmas holiday, I am sitting in the common room with Lysander and our friends Frank Longbottom and Julie Thomas.<p>

"When can we join the Quidditch team?" Julie asks. Both Julie and her brother Bradley are Quidditch obsessed, and both want to play chaser when we are in our second year.

"Next year, you know that, Julz." Frank reasons with our irritated friend.

"Although Uncle Harry got in his Quidditch team in his first year." I muse. Lys sends me a look that says 'not helping.'

He then says, " Come on, Roxy, we have to practice charms."

"Ugh, do we have to?" I reply, I HATE charms. It is so boring and I just don't understand anything. Lysander, on the other hand, is a natural at charms, and every other class. We walk to the library, and talk about how we are excited to watch the Gryffindor - Ravenclaw game this weekend. We have the two best teams, mainly because of the Potter/Weasley kids. James and Fred are our beaters and Lily is our seeker. For Ravenclaw, Rose plays keeper.

It is always interesting when my family plays Quidditch because it runs in our blood, and because we have a family member in every house. We are at the library now, Lys and I wave at Hugo and Alice who are sitting at a table by themselves obviously not wanting to be disturbed, and head to an empty table to write our essays about the levitating charm.

That night in the dorm, Julie, Lisa Smith and I talk about how Andrew is so funny ; he tripped and was thrown onto the floor during our DADA class today. He supposedly meant to do it, but we all know it all was to show off for Julie. For weeks Andrew has made a fool of himself in front of Julie, and Lys told me it was because he has a crush on her.

The next day, Saturday, Gwen, Lisa and I go and sit by the lake, watching Lorcan, Lys, Andrew, and Frank have a snowball fight.

"Come play with us!" Frank calls after a few minutes.

"No thanks!" I call back, attempting to hide a smile as I see Lys and Lorc creeping up behind Frank, getting ready to pelt him with snow, " you seem to be having a great time by yourselves!"

At that second the twins start throwing snow at him and I hear Lys call out "Thanks Roxy!" .


End file.
